<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unknown Story of The Unknown Hero. by Laseri_Dreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629573">The Unknown Story of The Unknown Hero.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laseri_Dreamer/pseuds/Laseri_Dreamer'>Laseri_Dreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Other, non-canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:22:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laseri_Dreamer/pseuds/Laseri_Dreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One minute he was here and suddenly he was gone, while everyone else was like him there was one thing that made him stand out from the others. Unlike the others he was the only one who didn’t come from a world connected to the one he is currently in.</p><p>With a quirk that he has no idea about, a body that makes no sense to him and a world which is nothing like the one he knew of he has to make big decisions.</p><p>Does he leave this world where he isn’t the only one in it and the people around him want to know him? Does he help someone who says that they can take him home but at the cost of something else? Can the inspiring words of those around him make him stay or leave?</p><p>These are all decisions that this unknown student has to make but when will he make them? Will his time in this world be cut short? Or will the time be extended? </p><p>This hero was unknown to most of the world and yet for all those that knew him they said that it felt like he was in their lives forever, how could this be?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 (Redone) - The End of the Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first fanfic so please give as much constructive criticism as you can! Now every chapter which introduces a new and alternative character I will put the creator of the character and I will also put a link to one of their social media's</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I am redoing this chapter due to the fact that once posting it I noticed just how short it was, I didn't like it and so it will change, this does mean that i am changing other chapters and that might make getting the next chapter out a bit longer, sorry about this! Hope you guys don't mind!<br/>----------</p>
<p>What happens when you fall down into a place that you don't know? Do you try and go back to normality? Or do you let the flow of the colours take you and have you go to the destination of it's choosing? Changing you in the process, making you fit into your new normal.</p>
<p>Darkness swallows you up, as it always has, but this time it was different, the darkness didn't swallow up your mind, but it was just your vision. Now you land on your butt in front of people that you don't know and a place that you never knew existed. Everything is strange and you don't understand it, maybe you can get more understanding by being here?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For this chapter we have:</p>
<p>Laseri Dreamer: (Me, Laseri_Dreamer on Archive of Our Own)</p>
<p>Psycho: (Anna Nunez (Psycho)): https://twitter.com/thePsychoGhost or @thePsychoGhost</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello reader, this is my first real fanfic so please make sure to give as much constructive criticism as you can! Any chapters (Such as this one) which introduce a character which isn't one from the show, one that I created or is simply a background character I will put the name of the character and who is the owner of them, also with a way to be able to get to a social media of theirs so you can see more of their work!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A portal flowing with a bright white light was in front of him.</p>
<p>“Thanks everyone, of all the timelines I have been in this has to be the one that I am going to remember the most, not just because I have been here for so long but because I have so many close relationships with all of you! I will make sure to cherish every single one!”</p>
<p>“Even when I am at my lowest and think that I am alone I will make sure to remember all of you. I wish that we can all meet again but I don’t think that will happen...but...it isn’t bad to hope right? I also hope that all of you get back to your own timelines, I am sure that you have family or at least people that you have waiting for you.”</p>
<p>                                                                                                                                                                                       ------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a room full of darkness, not a sound or even a soul seemed to be there, well...except for the anthropomorphic caprine that calls this place his home. All the caprine creature was doing was walking around, thinking...what was he thinking about? Possibly thinking about this place before it became what it was currently, or he could be thinking about going to another timeline to try and fill the void that made up this place and the same in his heart. </p>
<p>Before the creature could finish his train of thought he suddenly felt himself drop, lights of many different colours bouncing off of his cream fur, before he could react he was already in the portal, looking around at the confusing colours and sights but his eyes set on the darkness of the void that he calls home. The creature was determined to get back and so he decided to to use his ability of levitation to try and get back, he was close, his hands so close to the exit of the portal, able to feel the stagnant air of the darkness on his hands told him that he was so close but he then dropped.</p>
<p>It was as if a vacuum had taken away all of his energy and magic, leaving his body with little to no energy of magic, he knew that there was some magic still but he could barely even think about anything else as his eyes slowly looked over at the darkness, surrounded by the colours of the place he was in, a hand slowly attempted to try and pull the darkness back to him, but before his hand could even come up the darkness was swallowed up by the bright colours that made no sense. </p>
<p>The creature felt like he was both floating and also falling at the same time, he wasn’t going to stop it, his eyes starting to close from exhaustion, suddenly a light overcame the clothing on the creature, the image on the chest of the creature being swallowed.</p>
<p>The peacock robe touched the ankle of the creature which was already engulfed by the light now split in two, the very vague shapes of pants and a long sleeve shirt showed but this then changed and developed the vague long sleeve shirt now had a more solid form which showed a blazer, shirt and tie. The pants engulfed in the light had developed their shape more with a belt now connected to them, some of the light still remained, the light forming to the feet of the creature and now developing into that of shoes.<br/>
Once the light had dissipated from the clothing and showed the colours of the clothes that he was wearing it was made obvious that the creature was too large for these, his form making the clothes look like they would split at any second, next the creature started to get engulfed by the light, but only up to a locket that was around the creatures neck, as if it was stopping the light from passing that point. All the fur that the creature had fell off, none of it to be seen again as the light then shaped the hairless body to look more human. The creature now had the head of a goat-like creature and the body of a human.<br/>

The last thing that the light crept up too was the locket itself, as if a representation of the creatures heart as it came in different shapes and colours, one side showing that of a white heart, but upside down and the other half seemingly more human than that of the first half, but coming in the colours of orange and green, the green colour being engulfed by the orange colour. The light shrouded every crevice of the locket as it was forced to change from, now becoming a normal, golden heart with a insignia, showing that of wings around a circle and two triangles looking towards the winged metaphor while one looked away from it, as it dropped it would be made obvious that this locket was not empty, some weight being felt and a coldness too as the creature then started to wake up from a re energising nap, able to open his eyes again and note how far it looked he fell but looking down and not seeing a point in which he would fall too.<br/>
The creature thought of using their levitation to get out of this place but he knew that it would be impossible, he felt it inside of himself, no energy to even summon a basic fireball in his hand. All they could do was sigh and look around, wondering what would happen next.<br/>
The question got answered quicker than expected as the creature felt himself falling, the real feeling of falling and not the in between that he was feeling before, a scream of help came from him as he was being pulled by what felt like a hand, gripping his whole body and making sure that he couldn’t escape, another scream for help came but...no one came to hear his plea of mercy. </p>
<p>Suddenly the colours died off, darkness now enveloping his vision once again, questioning if he was back in his own timeline. The creature wasn’t as he felt the hand grip on him again and pull him even further. What he didn’t realise was that he was falling into a world unlike one he had seen before, one that he could have never guessed could exist in any type of timeline. </p>
<p>A world which would give him possibilities that seemed foreign and unknown to him.</p>
<p>A teacher whose hair was unkempt and darkness seemingly covered the bottom of his eyes talked to the students that were in front of him. One would note that his appearance made it look like he had gotten out of bed based on his hair but his face said that he hadn’t slept in eons.</p>
<p>“So, this is what we know about you guys right now, and this is how the school understands it. We don’t know who is behind this or even if there is someone behind this but as of right now that doesn’t matter, what we know is that we wouldn’t want the lot of you on the streets with quirks that no one has seen before.” All the students nodded and replied with a ‘Yes Sir’ as if it was a question, instead of a statement. </p>
<p>“Oh, one more thing before I go, you won’t be having me as your teacher.” Some confused faces overcame the students “I know some of your are confused but you do have to remember that I do have my own classes to teach, everyone does, just because all of you are here that doesn’t mean that we simply drop what we were doing and put you guys up on pedestals, we are going to treat all of you the same as we treat any students here at UA. Understand?” The students once again replied with a “Yes Sir” Answering the question this time. “It’s quite coincidental, the first person that we got here was a teacher from another world, so that means she will be teaching you, she will probably understand the lot of you better anyways. Psycho, you take over the class now.” </p>
<p>Leaning on the door was a wolf headed woman, her black hair covering one of her eyes and yet it seemed that her eye that was covered somehow was able to always be seen, as if the iris was illuminated at all times, red streaks ran down her face, as if she was always crying blood, the inside of her eyes were the same colour and the outside of them ran were striped with black and grey, its colour covering the rest of her face. Not obvious at the angle she was at, when she turned around and presented herself to the class everyone could see that her nostrils were red, it wasn’t like they were bleeding as it didn’t go onto the fur yet, but it did look weird to some of the students to say the least.</p>
<p>The first teacher went to leave but spoke to Psycho with a monotone voice, one that sounded like he didn’t want to be here, “Don’t let them do anything stupid...not like my class at least…” All Psycho did before replying was shoot the teacher a toothy grin “sí, señor! I will make sure that my students are more behaved than yours Aizawa!” Aizawa didn’t have the energy to retaliate and simply nodded as he then took a step to go to his classroom.</p>
<p>Suddenly a sound started to come from the classroom, the whirring of gears that didn’t exist filled the open air of the classroom as a portal full of darkness opened up, everyone, including Aizawa surrounding it, simply curious. When they noticed that someone was coming they decided to move away, everyone slowly going back to their seats, still curious on who would come out. </p>
<p>The caprine headed creature fell to the floor, landing on his butt, a pained growl coming from him as he looked around, confused on his surroundings, questioning who all these people were and why he was in this room, his eyes quickly adjusting to the light that now surrounded him. </p>
<p>Aizawa gave a tired sigh as he put a hand out to help the new student up. “Names Aizawa, you are at the most prestigious school in Japan ‘UA.’” Most people would have enthusiasm in their voice when they talked about a school that is held to that high of a regard but Aizawa didn’t, sounding as tired and as monotone as he was before. Eventually the creature gave a hand to Aizawa, questioning where ‘Japan’ was, it wasn’t a place he had heard before and all this stuff around him...and these people...most of them being human...but were the ones that weren’t monsters like him? Or were they something else?</p>
<p>He had so many questions but before he could get his head around them a hand was placed on his back “You will have this one in your class tomorrow or the next day Psycho, make sure that everyone welcomes him.” Psycho nodded her head as a reply as she then started to teach the lesson and the two left.<br/>
“Where are we going?” the caprine headed creature questioned as he looked at the teacher whose name was known as ‘Aizawa’, “We are going to the principal's office, you just fell from the roof into a classroom, did you expect anything different?” Aizawa looked at the student, his eyes still as tired but a hint of anger in them. </p>
<p>“Well...I don’t even know what a classroom is, let alone ‘Japan’ or anything else here.” Once the student finished and looked at Aizawa he simply sighed, “Fine, at least tell me your name, that should be a good start ok?”</p>
<p>A quick but nervous nod came from the student as he said his name “Laseri….Laseri Dreamer…” Aizawa simply smiled, making Laseri feel calm. “Interesting name, what’s it mean?”</p>
<p>“It’s meaning? It...doesn’t really have any...it used to be Asriel...but I changed it…” Laseri’s hands started to shake at just the memories coming into his mind</p>
<p>“Don’t sweat it, you told me enough, while we walk I will tell you the basics of this school ok?” A nod came from Laseri as Aizawa started to speak, the two going to the principal's office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 – Panicking over the reality I am in.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You are now in a reality that you don't understand, it is nothing like you had ever thought could be true. But you want to go back to normality, even if it is painful it is the thing that is normal for you and the thing that makes you feel whole and yet...you can't do it, you can't go back to your normality.</p>
<p>The normality that you knew is now gone, you are unable to get to it, everything shatters around you and you can't take it anymore.</p>
<p>After some help from those around you feel that you are somewhat better, not at your best, but better. </p>
<p>You now have no choice but to stay here now, you might as well get use to it. </p>
<p>--------<br/>In this chapter the mentioned characters are: </p>
<p>Laseri Dreamer: (Me, Laseri_Dreamer on Archive of Our Own)</p>
<p>Psycho: (Anna Nunez (Psycho)): https://twitter.com/thePsychoGhost or @thePsychoGhost</p>
<p>Amity: (Auctor &amp; Paint (paintistrycorner)) @paintistrycorner on Tik Tok</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Laseri and Aizawa stopped in front of a door, while Laseri stayed behind the teacher that he had been talking with for the past couple of minutes, Aizawa opened the door, Laseri looking at the small white creature that was sitting at the desk. Laseri then looked around, amazed by the size of the room as he then looked back at the desk and noted that the creature had disappeared, but out of nowhere a voice came from Aizawa, though it wasn’t him. </p>
<p>“Why hello! You may be wondering what kind of animal I am, I could be a rat, a bear or a dog! But none of that matters because the only thing you need to know is that I am the principal! Aizawa, is this another student from a portal again?” A simple but tired nod came from Aizawa as he sighed “Yeah, but seems that with Laseri he doesn’t even know about Japan or even what a school is so...clearly he isn’t like the other ones…”</p>
<p>“Other ones?” Laseri quickly asked, now curious “Oh yes! The class that I presumed you came from is a class of students that have come from different places, from what we understand these are different timelines or worlds. Some of the students say that they were in class 1-A and had made good friends with the students there, others seemed to be on the brink of finishing here and yet...they all came here for some reason. You seem to be the first one who isn’t connected to our world...I wonder why that is…” The Principal questioned before he continued to speak “Well, it doesn’t matter right now, what does matter is getting you enrolled into the school!” </p>
<p>“E-Enrolled? Why do I need to be enrolled here?” Laseri asked nervously “It’s simple Laseri” Even as Aizawa started to explain this he sounded as tired as he usually was “Whether you have a quirk or not is what we don’t know right now, we also don’t know how you deal with the outside world and so the school has decided to keep students from the different worlds here so then they can get a education while at the same time not causing damage to something in the streets or something like that and then in turn having to go to jail and just causing them even more stress.” </p>
<p>Laseri nodded his head, that made enough sense to him. “So...how do I get enrolled here?”</p>
<p>As if the principal was teleporting around the place he was now back in his chair and spoke “You talk with me! Principal Nezu!” Laseri seemed even more nervous now.</p>
<p>“W-well...I think it would just be easier if I left...you don’t have to go through all the hassle like you did with all the other students...I am sure it’s easier to teach them then it is to teach me...with all these things I never knew of….” Laseri snapped his fingers, one of the abilities that he had back in his own world was to be able to create a portal and then be able to go through it to a different timeline, but in this case nothing happened, his eyes darted around as he continued to snap his fingers, wondering what was going on and why nothing was working.</p>
<p>Laseri’s eyes darted around, water filling them as he continued to snap, making his fingers become red, “N-No….not again….I can’t be stuck again...please...no…” Laseri fell to the ground, starting to scream out in pain and anguish, Laseri didn’t want to relive the events of his past once again, this may be different but it all felt the same. All Laseri could hear were the cries and screams he made when this first happened, tears flooding the floor as he dropped his head to the ground, as if it would make him feel better, darkness enveloped around him, he slowly looked around, the darkness another reminder of his own timeline and how bad he felt. </p>
<p>This only made things worse for him as he looked around, trying to find the two teachers that he was just with, but everywhere he looked around they didn’t seem to be.</p>
<p>Principal Nezu looked at Laseri, going over to him slowly and grabbing one of Laseri’s hands and putting both of his paws on it, Laseri feeling the sensation. “If you can hear me Laseri, all I need you to do is breathe ok?” Laseri could only just hear the voice, the screams and pain sill continuing to fill his ears right now, but he tried his best to breathe, trying to do as the Principal said, not knowing at all if this would work or not. Laseri had never had anyone there to help him when he fell into times like this, usually his insanity would take over but...it didn’t, Laseri didn’t question this as he continued to breathe, slower and slower his breathing got and the slower it was the more the darkness started to crack away, specks of light seemingly coming into his view, and helping him come back to reality. </p>
<p>“Ah, a panic attack, something we all go through...but it seems like this is deeply rooted in memories, I will not ask you to explain yourself for I know that it will probably cause another attack.” Laseri slowly nodded, knowing that just even thinking about stuff like that made him nervous “Please know that while you are here at UA we will not force you to say anything that you do not want to say, this will be a safe environment for you, a place where you can confide in your teachers and trust that they will not say anything to anyone.”</p>
<p>Laseri couldn’t help but to hug the Principal “Thank you...this is the most kindness that I have been shown for a long time…” At first Nezu’s eyes widened in surprise and fear but hearing what Laseri said made him forget about all that and hug him. “No worries, it is the least I can do for a student that is in my school and please, if anything like this happens again please get someone to get me so then I can help you calm down.” A nod came from Laseri as he then pulled away from the hug, wiping his eyes. <br/>“Now...we are going to have to enrol you here but due to you being from another world and one unlike ours that does mean that info about you is going to be sparse, we need to know all we can about you. But as Principal Nezu said, nothing that you feel uncomfortable with.” Aizawa said, his tone somewhat happier but not by very much.</p>
<p>A nod came from Laseri as he started to talk to the teachers, the both of them writing all the notes down and getting as much as they could out of Laseri that didn’t go into territory that he didn’t want to speak about. After many hours of speaking and compiling all of the information into a document for him Aizawa yawned, which was surprising due to the fact he hadn’t yawned at any other point in the hours that they were talking and yet looked like he would go out cold if he was giving the opportunity. <br/>“Aizawa, I think it would be best if Laseri was to stay with you instead of being in the dorms, you would be able to teach him things that he doesn’t know in between classes and allow him to get a better understanding of the world. Do you mind that? It is probably better if he is with someone that understands what is going on with him and can try and help him out if he has another panic attack.” Aizawa looked over at Principal Nezu, his body language Laseri that he didn’t want him in his own house, that he wouldn’t let anyone in there besides him, but the answer that came out was unexpected “...Sure, I already have Amity in there so I might as well give her some company her age.” </p>
<p>Laseri looked over at the teacher, confused on who this ‘Amity’ is and why Aizawa had her in his house, though...he didn’t know anybody here too well so there was the chance that they had a strong relationship and that is the reason why the two of them are in the same place?</p>
<p>One last wave to Principal Nezu came from Laseri as him and Aizawa left and went to his place, the continued to talk about the world and basic things about it, Laseri telling Aizawa about the underground and what little they had there, explaining that humans trapped them with a magic seal.</p>
<p>“A magical seal huh? That’s interesting, to me it sounds more like magic.” Laseri rolled his eyes as he then spoke “Well yeah, did you not hear me? They were witches that sealed us underground. It is literally called a magical seal.” Aizawa shook his head “If you let me finish Laseri...what I was going to say is that it sounds more like magic compared to what we have in this world, which is quirks, they may not be a versatile as the magic told in books but there are many quirks that vary in this world.”</p>
<p>Laseri rubbed the back of his neck, now thinking of himself as an idiot “S-sorry Mr Aizawa…” For the first time Laseri heard some enthusiasm in Mr Aizawa’s voice “Don’t be, you are trying to understand this world more so it only makes sense that you would mess up at some points, you need to learn and the only way that you are going to do that is if you fall down a couple times and scrape ya knees.” A smile came from Laseri, showing a toothy grin like Psycho, the difference was that his teeth were more human compared to hers, the only difference that two of his teeth on his top row of teeth were much larger and sharper than the others.<br/>“Before I forget Laseri, one of the things that you are going to have to do is an entrance exam, everyone else in your class has already done it so don’t feel like you are being called out or anything. This is to simply see if you are able to use your quirk and how you deal in high stress situations, since you don’t know what your quirk is yet I will allow you a week, if you can at least grasp a concept of what your quirk is then you should be able to do the test perfectly fine.”</p>
<p>Laseri thought about what Aizawa said “What...what if I don’t have a quirk?” Aizawa stopped walking, Laseri doing the same, but a couple of steps in front of him “Well...you just won’t be able to go to the school. There is a written part of this test but when compared to that of the practical test it really means nothing. The practical test is what allows you to get into UA and if you don’t have a quirk then you can’t come, the best that we can do for you is still let you live at my place, but you won’t have a education and you will be forced to go out and work, but without a quirk not many applicants will take you. Another thing that you are going to have to do, if you are able to pass a quirk test, as your ‘orientation’ into UA you will be put through a couple of tests and will be able to see how well you use your quirk.”<br/>Before Mr Aizawa went on Laseri asked a question, still nervous from what he said before “Why...why isn’t Psycho doing this?” Laseri was simply curious, it made more sense to him that she would do it as she is the teacher of his class. “Simple kid, she technically isn’t a teacher, even in her own timeline she had to work under me for a couple of years before she could become a teacher, the only reason she is teaching now is because there were no other teachers to fill the role for your class. While she does the teaching of your class I plan everything, though it isn’t anything new, simply things that I did to my class when they came at the start of the year.”<br/>Laseri nodded, that made sense, even if the timelines were different it wouldn’t make sense to promote a teacher to that status if they weren’t there yet, but then begged the question on what she did to not be able to teach right now. Laseri presumed that she would have been old enough to get whatever requirements you need to be a teacher and would have already gotten them. Laseri didn’t want to keep thinking about it so instead the two kept walking, eventually getting to Aizawa’s place.</p>
<p>With as much energy as he could muster Mr Aizawa yelled into the home, though it wasn’t very loud at all “Amity! I am back, also you have a roommate.” </p>
<p>There was no reply from the one called Amity, confused, Laseri wanted to investigate, Aizawa pointed in the direction of her room. Laseri wanted to at least know who this ‘Amity’ was, whether they were human or something else was the question that he was asking in his mind, Laseri eventually got to the door.<br/>Laseri slowly opened the door, the lights were off but Laseri was sure that he saw two different coloured lights in the corner of the room, he could feel these lights glaring at him. Laseri continued to look at them, it was now more obvious that they were eyes and not the lights that they were before, Laseri sat down in front of the door and wanted, he didn’t want to disturb the other by going into their private area. Laseri simply waited, hoping that they would come closer and could at least talk. <br/>Eventually, the one called Amity came over, not saying anything and being very animalistic, on all fours, sniffing Laseri and the like. It confused Laseri at first but he didn’t question it, he realised that this world was nothing like he would ever think it was, he didn’t even know a timeline like this even existed till now and well...it was actually really cool! The fact that there were so many different people and he...didn’t feel alone or felt like an outcast but instead was just like everyone else ,this what made him feel calm even in a situation like the one he was in now where he should be scared. </p>
<p>Eventually she went back to her corner, only to grab a weapon, he wasn’t sure what it was at first but he soon realised the weapon was a knife. Laseri was curious about it, he knew that at the end of some timelines there was a item which he had been told was called the ‘Real Knife’, a weapon that could be found at the end of a genocide route and yet seemed to be infused with magical power just by looking at it, Laseri was curious if the same could be said for the weapons of this world.<br/>Any question that he thought of in his mind to ask Amity was never answered, even though he hadn’t even had a conversation with her yet there seemed to be something about her that made him quiet, it didn’t help that every so often she would grab a weapon and point said weapon at Laseri. When that happened the first time Laseri thought that it should be time to go, it seemed like they weren’t really talkative.</p>
<p>This in turn ended the day for Laseri as the sky went from being its beautiful blue colour to orange, Laseri was amazed by this change that he never got to see before but before he knew it the sun went down and so did the colours of the sky, the darkness enveloping everything around it as silence came in the place he was staying, everyone else falling asleep, except Laseri.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>